megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Kunino-sagiri
Kunino-sagiri (クニノサギリ, Kuninosagiri) is an enemy in Persona 4. A Shadow found within the Midnight Channel, it believes that it is saving people by keeping them inside the television. History Kuninosagiri-no-kami is the Japanese goddess of fog. Appearance *''Persona 4'': Boss Biography *'Music': A New World Fool Kunino-sagiri is a result of many Shadows merging together with Taro Namatame, the initial suspect of the murders and kidnappings in Inaba. When Namatame kidnapped Nanako Dojima and fled into the television, he was desperate to achieve his goal of saving the girl. This caused him to be possessed by his own Shadow, which strongly believed that it was the "Savior" of mankind. When Kunino-sagiri emerged in the dungeon Heaven, it appeared as a black humanoid vaguely resembling Jesus Christ wearing a long white shirt printed with the symbols of "love" and "peace". Its elongated head had a rotating ring clamped on its forehead, all carrying the symbol of peace. It also has two small, red wings on its back. In the cut scene as it falls from the sky after the shadows have taken Namatame over, church bells can be heard in the background. Stats Strategy At first, Kunino-Sagiri will use high-damaging elemental attacks, once a third of his health has been lost, he will start using Quad Coverage, and using whichever element has been powered up. After his health has been reduced by two thirds, he will start using the Control technique. Once there is roughly one-thousand units of his health left, he will start to use Unerring Justice, and he will use it over and over again until he either kills the protagonist, or until he himself is killed. It would be best to have level 60+ Persona with (recommended) -dyne level magic and at least one with Makarakarn (or Reflect Magic), if needed. If a Persona can Repel magic naturally, it is highly recommended to use it. Mara, for example, fill this with it's natural Makarakarn ability. Since Kunino-Sagiri never uses any Physical attacks, Persona that are weak to this are permissable. Your partners should be leveled up around that point as well. Recommended to have Yukiko (early Agidyne and very good healing) in your party and another two partners who can deal high-level damage. If Chie has learned her strong Physical attacks, she can join as well. Also, Teddie, with his learned Diarahan ability, is recommended. While entirely optional, it is recommended to do this since it lowers Kunino-Sagiri's health down close to one-third, thus drastically speeding up the defeat of the boss. To do this, it is recommended to have at least 3 Makarakarns in the inventory. When Quad Converge appears, use Makarakarn on the whole party, and, when he attacks the next turn, all four attacks will repel back at him for 3 times the damage, since Quad Converge makes him weak to whatever random element he will later use. If you can predict when he will use Quad Converge (which is at 1/3 depletion), you can save a Makarakarn item but use the ability twice. Attacks